More Than Words
by Saeran-Iarbhean
Summary: Reincarnated as the father of Riku after his death, A man given the name Yuuki tries to raise and protect the future keyblade master to the best of his abilities. In doing so he winds up changing the destiny of the boy in a way no one ever expected, and in turn changes the fate of all of the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so welcome to my story, this plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head for awhile so I decided to write it out.

This was partially inspired by all the reincarnation fics I've been seeing floating around, and also because I've just always been sorta curious about the destiny island trio's parents. We know absolutely nothing about them in game after all.

This is unbetaded so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, there will be translations of the names at the end of the chapter

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of kingdom hearts or final fantasy except my own characters**

* * *

As far as deaths go getting struck by lighting was probably not the death I was expecting but there you go, I had been a thirty two year old trans man when I died and my life hadn't been the greatest. When I outed myself to my parents at age sixteen they had summarily disowned me and told me not to come back unless I was going to be the "proper girl" they had raised me to be.

I had been homeless for awhile until my aunt and uncle tracked me down and took me in. That had been good except they were on the poorer side and we tended to struggle to make ends meet. But, they did their best for me and for that I'm forever grateful. Once I had graduated high school and managed to get into a nice community college I met the love of my life.

Mikhail had been taking the same British lit class that I was and the both of us being the only queer guys in the whole class had immediately hit it off. We married about two years after and once we felt that we were financially ready had adopted a kid. My life hadn't been the greatest but it did get better.

It was odd being dead you just kinda float around half conscious in the void until a bright as all hell light shined down, the next thing I remember was standing a massive stained glass platform. When I saw what that stained glass was the only thing to come out of my was.

"What." After all it isn't everyday that you see a massive stained glass portrait of a video game character.

Said character being Riku from Kingdom Hearts, I had played the games at friend's houses growing up so I did know about him, still I was extremely confused.

For some reason or another I was in the tutorial? area of Kingdom Hearts. Not knowing what to do I started walking forward only to jerk back and bite back a curse when a person appeared before me. No...not a person a child, I stood there staring in bewilderment at a seven year old Riku, immediately my fatherly instincts had kicked in an I reached for him.

When my hand touched his shoulder my eyes widened as memories flowed into me and holy hell did Riku have a shitty childhood. Born to one Yuuki and Emiko Koyama, Riku had born a healthy young boy. His mother on the other hand died giving birth to him, in his grief over the death of his wife Yuuki had neglected his son burying himself in work and barely coming home, leaving Riku basically to raise himself.

God it was no wonder the poor kid turned out the way he did in the games, always trying to be the center of attention, irrational jealously; abandonment issues. It was amazing that he actually turned out as well adjusted as he did in in dream drop distance.

"Oh kiddo you don't deserve that" I murmured wrapping my arms around child! Riku in a hug, he didn't respond but it made me feel better all the same.

 _"Child of another world, do you wish to help him?"_ A voice said, I let go of Riku and looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

 _"I see that you do not wish for him to suffer, you have to choices one you may go into the afterlife and await your husband, and son. Or you can be reborn as this chosen child's father and guide him down a better path"_ The voice said.

A better path? Had something happened in the games to destroy all the development Riku went through? I mulled it over in my head and while it wasn't like I didn't want to be reunited with my son and husband, of course I did I loved them dearly but Riku never got to experience that type of love; and nobody deserved that.

Having made my decision I nodded and child Riku vanished, _"You have decided to be reborn then? Very well watch over him child of another world, and protect him."_ With the voice's final words to me every faded into darkness and then I woke up.

The first words out of my mouth were incoherent grumbling as I slapped the alarm clock that was on my bedside table. I then rolled out of bed and stared at the time, it was six o clock in the morning, the time Yuuki usually got up for work. No wait that was wrong after all I was Yuuki now wasn't I.

The memories I now had were disjointed and messy but I at least knew that I had never taken a sick day in my life, time to change that. I wasn't going to be the man Riku's father was, a man too entrenched in his grief to take care of his goddamn son. With that in my mind I quickly called the office, this was apparently one of the few times I was still home, told them I was sick and then hung up.

I needed to talk to my son. Once that was done I headed to the bathroom to do my morning ritual, after washing my face and brushing my teeth I took a moment to study myself in the mirror. Riku had got his silver hair from me and despite was you might think I wasn't a Sephiroth clone.

I had shoulder length silver hair with matching stubble but, what was quite surprising was that I had heterochromia. A green eye and blue eye stared back at me from the mirror and at first I debated shaving but since I was technically taking a sick day I decided against it.

I then moved over to my closet and peered at my clothes frowning in distaste as there didn't seem to be a casual set of clothing anywhere in it. I wound up making do with one of my button ups and a pair of jeans that I found after digging for ten minutes.

Checking the time again it was around seven, sadly I didn't know when Riku would get up another thing that made me furious at former! Arata. I headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

I opened the fridge and looked inside scowling when I saw there was barely any groceries, how the fuck did he expect Riku to not starve? The kid's seven years old! muttering curses under my breath I made do with what we had making a mental note to go grocery shopping later today. Soon enough the smell of food cooking was filling the air.

Hearing the noise of small feet walking on the floor I turned to face my son holding the frying pan in my hand. The way Riku looked at me absolutely broke my heart, he looked so confused and bewildered that his father was actually here.

"...Hey kiddo breakfast is gonna be ready soon why don't you sit down?" I said softly breaking Riku out of his frozen state and he shuffled towards the kitchen table.

Cooking went on in silence for a few more minutes before the food was ready, I quickly set the food on two plates setting them at the table before taking my seat. Riku was still watching me in confusion and was taking all of me not to start crying right in front of him.

"Alright go ahead and dig in okay?" At the Riku started hurriedly eating the food nearly choking.

"Whoa slow down Riku, the food isn't going anywhere I promise" I said, at that Riku's eyes flicked towards me before turning back to his food, this time eating slower. The kid at almost ate like a junkyard dog like he was afraid it was going to be taken away from him. Once we were finished Riku was back to staring at me as I put the dishes in the sink. When it was done I turned towards Riku who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"We gotta talk kiddo." At that small phrase Riku's face morphed it one of guilt and terror, and before I could stop him the words spilled out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt Sora it was an accident, I'm sorry!" The way Riku looked at me horrified me, he looked like I was going to hit him.

"Ri- Riku, Riku! Calm down it's alright I'm not mad at you!" I got out between my son's repeated apologies. He immediately froze at me saying that.

"You're not mad at me?" He said slowly.

"God no Riku you said it was an accident and..that's not what I wanted to talk about, I want to apologize to you" I said.

"Apologize?"

"Yeah...I haven't been a good Dad to you Riku, I've left you all alone when I shouldn't have and I've just been too focused on Emiko's death to see that you needed me, I'm so sorry Riku." This time I actually did start crying.

How could I not with Yuuki's memories now sorted in my mind, I came to the realization that my former self had practically abandoned his kid and it was horrifying. The tears continued to trickle down my face and I turned away, I couldn't look at my son because of how ashamed I was.

"Riku...can you forgive me?" I asked quietly, I wanted to be a good father to him but, I would only be able to do so if Riku let me. Truth be told if he wanted to just go live with Sora or Kairi then I would be okay with that.

After everything he went through I didn't want to force to kid to do anything. I turned back to face Riku only to be surprised that he got off his chair and was now standing in front of me a serious expression on his face.

"Riku I know I don't have the right with how I've treated you but, if you will let me I'll do better. I won't leave you alone anymore and I'll make sure that you can talk to me about anything that you need to" I said, and I was being honest.

If he let me I was going to get a job either working out of the house or one close enough that I didn't have to travel. He would be my number one priority.

Riku fidgeted a bit before looking me dead in the eye, "you promise?" he said solemnly. Or as solemn as a seven year old child could be.

"I pinky promise" I replied and let a small smile come across my face as I held my pinky out. He studied my expression and then nodded interlocking his pinky with my own.

Thus started my new life as the father of the boy destined to become a Keyblade Master.

* * *

Name Translations

 **Yuuki:** Gentleness, superiority, hope and radiance

 **Emiko:** Smiling child

 **Koyama:** Small mountain

I apologize if the translations are off, I'm using behind the name so I don't know how accurate it is


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait I've been job searching so it's been keeping me pretty busy.

I just wanted to lay a few things out here on how the story is going to go

First things first I do intend to put pairings in here but, they won't be coming up until I get into KH2 and they won't take up the whole story since this is mostly focused on Yuuki. That said there will be a pairing with Yuuki but it'll be an OMC since I'm not overly fond of canonxOC, though I will admit that sometimes they work.

Also in regards to the timeline in the game it'll basically be KH1 interlude/ a tiny _tiny_ bit of CoM KH2 DDD Maybe KH3 if the game ever freaking comes out during my lifetime.

One last thing, I am avid player of the Final Fantasy series so expect to see a lot of references going on, and I'll explain anything that I don't think people will understand.

Once again I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters**

* * *

Before I knew it eight years passed me by and Riku was now fifteen as in today was his birthday actually.

"Jeez kiddo are you really going to sleep all day on your birthday?" I asked leaning on the door of my son's room, both of us had changed so much in the eight years since I had been reincarnated, myself physically and Riku mentally.

My hair that used to be near Sephiroth length and made me look like a clone of Yazoo was now cut short and pulled back into a ponytail, and with stubble decorating my chin as well as laugh lines around my eyes; and mouth. I liked to think I looked pretty decent for a thirty five year old guy.

I had also made true on my word and had gotten a job closer to home, it paid less but, it was only a ten minute walk from the house. I now worked at a bookstore in the Destiny Islands shopping area.

Surprisingly enough one of my co workers was Sora's mother Miku, it had been surprising to her at first that I had decided to quit my other job and she had not hesitated to rip into me about how irresponsible I had been leaving Riku on his own. In the end we had come to an understanding and I now considered her one of my dearest friends, the fact she was not only formidable in spirit but with a weapon in her hands was cool too.

As it turns out Destiny Islands had a secret unrelated to the keyhole on the play island, apparently the islands were supposedly under the protection of some God, one of war and calamity at that. it was...disconcerting finding that out. In return for the protection of the God, the adults of Destiny Islands cleaned his shrine and supposedly protected him.

Miku had been appalled that I hadn't known about that, apparently my former self had been an outsider, so she took me under her wing. So now I spent my weekends cleaning up the shrine and learning had to use the weapon they had given me in defense of the island.

I was now learning how to wield naginata's and lances, apparently the way I was built was good for handling them, and I tended to spar against Miku quite a bit. She was very good at using a sword, which made me wonder why she never taught Sora how to use one.

Meanwhile my son had softened emotionally he was nowhere near as broody and childishly cruel as he had been in the first game, unfortunately once puberty had start hitting and I had pulled him aside for the "talk", as well as a talk about gender and sexuality basically me making it clear to him that if he liked both Sora and Kairi I was fine with that; he had become almost possessive of his two friends.

The talk about gender and sexuality had been somewhat awkward since I revealed to him that Emiko was quite literally the only woman I would ever love, as I was well...gay. It had taken quite a few repeats of me assuring him that yes I had loved Emiko, no I wasn't going to replace her, no I most likely wasn't going to take a lover anytime soon unless he was okay with it.

I was contemplating going into Riku's room and just yanking the covers off of him when I heard a knocking on the front door, I went to go open it and met the smiling faces of Sora and Kairi.

"Hi Uncle Yuuki!" was Sora's greeting.

"Mr. Koyama" was Kairi's.

"Morning you two, Riku's still asleep mind if you go wake him up for me?" I said.

At that both of them grinned mischievously and walked into Riku's room, a few minutes later I heard a loud high pitched scream and a strangled " _Get out of my room you two!"_

Moments later my son slipped out of his room half dressed in his pajamas and with the most ridiculous bedhead.

"Morning birthday boy" I greeted him grinning widely, Riku's response to my greeting was to glare at me with such intensity it could have set me on fire.

"So grumpy~ if you continue to act like that soon you'll drive Kairi and Sora away, and never be able to confess your feelings to them." My grin got wider as my son immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"Please stop talking about my love life Dad, it's super creepy" he mumbled and put his head in his hands.

I just laughed and finished cooking breakfast for the four of us as Sora and Kairi walked out my son's room.

After we finished breakfast Riku got dressed and they slipped off towards the play island, while I headed off to do some errands. Destiny Islands itself was not a big place, despite it being interconnected with a few smaller islands I'd say that the population of the place was at most fifteen thousand. But I liked the place, the culture of the island was amazing even including the whole God of calamity and war bit. Truth be told I never actually learned the God's name. Miku had told me but I had accidentally tuned out and now was too embarrassed to ask.

I met Miku on my way to shopping center and we walked together, one look at here and you could tell she was Sora's mother. She had the same brown hair and blue eyes, as well as grin but she was no pushover. The many times she beat me into the ground while sparring attested to that.

Sora had gotten his signature spiky hair from his father but unfortunately the man had died in an accident, he had been diving for pearls and had gotten trapped and drowned. It had been about a year before I was reincarnated when the incident happened. At first a lot of people had actually been gunning for me and Miku to get together seeing as Riku and Sora were childhood friends but, after I had loudly protested that it wouldn't be fair to Miku since I liked men they had laid off.

Instead I've had some of the neighbor ladies not subtly try to set me up with their sons or brothers much to both Riku and mine embarrassment.

"Y'know Yuu I've been hearing that the kids have been working on some sort of project lately, one that they've been rushing off at nearly every hour to check on it, have you hear anything about it?" Miku asked as she walked beside me.

I furrowed my brow in thought, _"a project? Riku hasn't said anything about a project so what could it...be..."_

I nearly cursed out loud when I realized what was happening, it was the raft, they were building the raft which meant that the island was going to be invaded soon. How far along were they!?

My mind raced but I pulled out a calm smile on my face for Miku.

"Hm I haven't heard anything but, I just realized that the kids forgot to take their lunches with them to the island, I think I'll swing by and give it to them." I replied to her and offered a cheerful wave goodbye.

As I headed back home and started making lunches for Sora, Riku and Kairi I wondered if I should interfere on the raft. On one hand if I stopped them from building the raft would Sora find the keyhole? Had they already found it? Would the heartless still invade?

If or when the heartless invaded what would I do with my son, a part of me knew that it was his destiny and that he needed to get off the island but, the fatherly side of me was screaming at me to stop him. To not risk losing my only son to the darkness.

Something which brought up another can of worms. Would I really be willing to let Riku get in contact with Maleficent? What would happen if I tried to change the story?

" _Damnit what the hell am I supposed to do"_ I thought closing my eyes. I wanted to keep my only son safe but, was I going to risk the future of the worlds for him?

Sighing I opened my eyes and finished the lunches, first things first I needed to find out how far they were on the raft and then go from there, after all it was the only I could at the moment.

Stepping outside my house with the lunches bundled in my arms I gazed at the sky and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, that no matter what happened I would be able to keep Riku safe as he soon faced his destiny.

* * *

Translations:

Naginatas were Pole arms typically used by both male and female samurai during combat, they were used to stab, hook or batter an opponent. Most women who used them, used them for self defense rather than actual combat.

Miku: Can be read as beautiful sky or long time, it can also be read as future


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been stressed out of my mind and super busy because of work. But, I finally got it up.

Also I am letting you guys know that after this chapter this story will officially be a crossover story with various games and anime/manga. It's mainly due to the fact that I've been binge reading a lot lately on my breaks. The crossover stuff won't be a major part though, and even with this I still intend to mostly follow the plot of the games.

So now that, that is out of way please enjoy the story! I also apologize for any mistakes as this is still unbetaded.

* * *

It was extremely easy to get to the play island, after all I had been one of the people that constantly rowed them over there when they were little. After docking my boat I stood up and looked around, nothing had really changed in the years and the place was pretty much an exact replica from the games.

"Oh Mr. Koyama what are you doing here?"

Blinking I turned to find Selphie in her usual spot sitting on the docks.

"Oh good timing Selphie, Riku and the others forgot their lunches do you mind telling me where they are?" I asked, I liked Selphie even from my very small experience with Final Fantasy 8 she had seemed like a good person. Someone who just wanted to make others happy.

"Oh um, I think Sora and Kairi are uh-" She faltered unwilling to tell me about the raft, so I gave her my most charming smile.

"I already know they're building the raft, I'm not angry don't worry." I said smiling, at that she visibly relaxed.

"They're on the back side of the island I think still getting supplies." She said cheerily.

"Thank you Selphie, ah before I go." I said and then slipped off my socks and shoes setting them in the boat and rolling up my pant legs since there reallly wasn't much reason for me to wear my shoes on the beach and I'd probably be wading through some tidepools anyways.

"Would mind watching my shoes? I know Tidus and Wakka would probably jump at the chance to steal them."

Selphie nodded and I waved her goodbye as I set out to the backside of the island. Once I reached there and hopped across some of the palm trees I found Kairi standing by the half finished raft, making what would become the Oathkeeper key chain.

I gave a small whistle in greeting and she jumped.

"M-Mr. Koyama what are you doing here?" She stuttered out a bit looking somewhat guilty.

I sighed it was really hard to be angry with her and the others, they were teenagers after all and teenagers do really stupid shit, still even so...

"I'm here to deliver your lunches and find out why you guys have decided to build a raft behind our backs. Were you planning on telling us you were going to leave the island? Or were you all just going to go and let us think you three had been kidnapped or something." I didn't raise my voice but as I went on Kairi started looking guiltier and guiltier.

At the corner of my eye I saw both Sora and Riku stop seeing me, and then make to sneak away.

"Don't even you two, get your butts down here _now_." I spoke, both of them winced but headed towards me.

"What were you two thinking?! You have little to no supplies, your raft is so flimsy a tiny wave could break it! Why didn't you come to us." I said frowning.

The children had the decency to look ashamed and then Sora spoke.

"Well we..we thought you guys wouldn't let us go if we told you." He said quietly, I let out a loud sigh and rubbed at my face.

"You three really want to get off the island that badly?" I asked and they nodded.

I grimaced the fatherly part of myself hating what I was about to say next, but if I didn't say it Sora probably wouldn't get his keyblade and we would be screwed.

"Alright...alright fine, if you want it that badly then you can go." I said and interrupted them before they could get too excited.

"But! You three will wait until I get you the proper supplies, I know there's better wood around here so you can furnish your raft, and two jars of water and some fish are not enough to keep you guys from going thirsty and hungry. I'll get you some food and medical kits but you will tell your parents you are leaving and let them notify any patrolling sailors, got it?" I said crossing my arms and giving them a stern look.

All three of them nodded and both Kairi and Sora rushed off but, Riku stayed his gaze averted.

"I was going to tell you Dad I swear." He spoke.

I turned and looked at him slowly appraising him and wondering if Xehanort had already sunk his teeth into my son before speaking.

"I believe you, I know you wouldn't have kept something like this from me." I said gently, the tension in Riku's shoulders eased and he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Now go on brat shoo, go play with your friends I'm gonna take a walk around."

My son gave a small laugh at that and then dashed off presumably to go harass Sora and I set off a steady pace to see what might've changed on the island.

The answer to that when I sat soaking my feet in the small waterfall pool by the secret place was, not much. I mean the kids actually acknowledged me and I had been roped into doing a quick fight with Tidus and Wakka but, it was pretty peaceful. Granted I hadn't checked out the secret place out so that peacefulness could be smashed to bits in a second.

And when I entered the secret place it was, I ambled around the secret place looking at all the drawings and then froze upon seeing _him_ by the keyhole. Instinctively my hands curled into fists and I gave a low inward snarl.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here?" I snapped out sounding more angry then I expected. Xehanort ignored my question and went on his monologue about how the island was going to be consumed by darkness. As he went on I desperately wished I had brought my lance with me, if I had I could've run the bastard through right now.

Finally after what felt to be forever his stupid monologue came to an end. "Yeah that's great and all do you want me to applaud you before I throw you out on your ass?" I said leveling him with a disinterested glare.

However he merely laughed and then vanished, through a portal of darkness.

"What a fucking tool." I muttered and continued my exploration of the place, though now with a sense of anxiety because, it meant the end of the world was either going to happen tonight or tomorrow. Finding nothing out of place I turned to head back outside before something caught my gaze.

It was the drawing that in the game had been of Sora and Kairi, yet here...it was Sora, Kairi; and Riku. All of them happy and smiling, and not only that Sora had done his papou drawing but he was giving it to both Kairi and Riku.

" _Oh_..." I breathed moving to trace the drawing, it seemed like Riku had confessed his feelings to them. At that I gave a slightly teary smile, glad that I was able to give my son happiness in this world.

There was another drawing slightly above it and it made my smile curve into a grin. It was a messy and scribbly child's drawing of my face, and Riku's next to it. I didn't want to mess up it so I turned and left in slightly higher spirits.

Hours later after Riku came home and was currently in his room, probably drafting out more plans for the raft, and I was making dinner. Humming idly to myself as I currently cutting up vegetables and about to call my son in for dinner. Then I heard the distant crack of thunder, the knife slipped from my grip and I whipped my head around to stare outside with growing panic.

"No no no, it's too soon." I muttered dashing to Riku's room throwing open the door. The window was open and Riku was gone. At the moment my phone rang.

Hurriedly answering it to hear the frantic voice of Miku on the other line.

"Yuuki! Please tell me Sora is with you! I went to get him for dinner and his window was open-"

I took in a shuddery breath and then replied.

"I know where they went, Miku can you do me a favor? Try and get everyone to the shrine I have a bad feeling about the storm and I know it's the safest place." I replied.

"Yuuki wait what are yo-."

I felt bad about cutting her off but I didn't want her to follow me, I didn't want Sora to lose his mom too along with his whole world. I needed to go to the island but I needed to prepare. I couldn't go in this half cocked despite how scared I was feeling.

slipping on my sturdiest clothes and grabbing my lance, the one that I was actually learning to fight with not a practice one. I locked the door and _ran._ It was pouring by the time I got outside and the sea was turbulent but, no matter what I needed to get to the island.

Rowing was awful I got knocked overboard twice and by the time I got into the dock on the island I was soaked, still the moment the boat even got close to the port I was off sprinting the moment my feet hit the ground.

"Sora, Riku; Kairi!" I yelled over the howling wind desperate to believe that I wasn't too late, then the heartless appeared.

"Out of my goddamn way!" I snarled lashing out with the lance, it sadly wasn't doing much to them except pushing them away. Swearing up a blue streak I tried to remember what happened during this part of the game and ran towards the papou tree.

I made it just in time to see darkness spawn beneath Sora and Riku. "No!" I yelled sprinting over to them.

"Uncle Yuuki!" I could see the sheer terror on Sora's face as he began sinking; and the horrible blank gaze in my son's.

At that moment I made my choice damn the consequences.

"I won't let you have him Xehanort! You hear me!? You and your shitty fucking darkness can go straight to hell!"

Stepping into the darkness I wrapped my arms around Sora and Riku, and pulled with all my might, it felt like it took all of my strength but they both came free. I shoved them both away and they stumbled out of the darkness.

It seemed to snap Riku out of his possession too, the moment he hit the ground he scrambled up with a horrified look and made to run back towards me.

"No! Sora, Riku don't come close or it'll suck you back in...find Kairi and get to safety okay?" I said giving them a gentle smile even though I was up to my waist in the pool of darkness now.

My son made to rush to me again but Sora grabbed him.

"Dad no please..." He was crying trying to fight against Sora.

"Hey, hey no tears yeah? Don't worry about me I'll be fine, Sora...watch over him and Kairi okay? And Riku I love you...don't forget it alright?" I spoke gently giving one last smile to him as I sank all the way in.

Then there was nothing, as I slipped into the sea of black. That is until I heard a voice in the dark.

"Open your eyes child of another world, it is time to meet your destiny." And slowly my eyes fluttered open to greet a light in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god it's done, holy shit *collaspes*

Sorry about this chapter being pretty much exposition and talking, I swear we'll actually get into the worlds next chapter!

But look on the bright side at least there wasn't a 3 month hiatus this time hahahaha...ha i'm so tired

Anyways I hope you guys like it! Side not though, while Crowe is one of my OC's he isn't _that_ OC. But I do plan on introducing him in this story instead of my second one. Also bonus points for anyone who can guess who the summon is. I'll give you guys a hint, it's from a tales of game.

* * *

My eyes opened to see a stained glass picture, not unlike the one I had been standing on eight years ago however unlike that one there was a different picture on it. The figure of man surrounded by people, hooded and with animal masks. A soft chuckle caught my attention and I looked up. Meeting my gaze was the same man in the stained glass but, what truly got my attention was what was in his hand.

"A keyblade...?" I murmured.

"Surprising isn't it Yuuki? Tell me do you remember the history of your world?" The man said walking over to me.

"Uh." was my reply as I got a good look at him, messy black hair and brown skin, fire gold eyes. He wore a brown sleeveless turtle neck and dark jeans that were tucked into a pair of boots. He looked entirely unassuming yet there was something oddly familiar about him.

The man merely laughed and ambled closer until he was eye to eye with me, he seemed younger than me, only in his early twenties. "I'll take that as a no, well then do you know of the keyblade war then Yuuki?" The man asked his eyes glittering with silent mirth.

"Vaguely?...I know that pretty much all the keyblade masters at the time were wiped out right?" I said.

"That is mostly true yes, it...was a terrible war and a waste of life, children and teenagers murdering each other all for the sake of Lux. However not all of us died there." He brandished his keyblade pointing it one of the hooded figures, a woman with a fox mask.

"Ava had her own group of wielders, those she called dandelions. When the war came we were sent off to take the Lux that we had to other worlds. To preserve them from the darkness." The man begin circling me now idly swinging the keyblade back and forth as he spoke.

"Lux?" I asked.

"The physical manifestation of light basically, but back to my story. Off we went then most of us finding dead worlds already taken by the darkness, others including me found worlds that were inhabited but were slowly losing the battle to the darkness. We aided those in those worlds driving back the darkness and releasing the Lux to rebuild the world.

I felt a persistent itch at the back of my mind telling me that this man was super important, yet for the life of me I couldn't remember why, until he turned back to me his keyblade at his side grinning boldly. Then it clicked, in the shrine for the God of Destiny islands was a statue of man in the same pose, same smile but with a blade as his side.

"Karasu!" I blurted out, remembering the name of the God.

"Indeed, Koyama Yuuki I am Karasu the God of your world. But, long long ago I was known by a different name. You may call me Crowe." The keyblade wielder gave a polite bow to me.

"You- but- How?!" I sputtered out.

"Truthfully I am not sure myself, Chirithy and I had some theories that perhaps it was the abundance of Lux, or the people's belief in me. They did after all think I was a God with the entrance I made into this world." Crowe said but, he had a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Either way I am bound to this place as it's protector but with the darkness pressing I can't hold out for long, I'm sorry Yuuki this world _is_ going to fall to darkness. Even someone like me can only stall the inevitable.

I let out a hiss but sighed and nodded, I had thought of much still I had hoped...

"So...why am I here then? Why not send me to Riku and Sora?" I asked.

At that Crowe frowned, "I cannot, doing what you did Yuuki, you changed things. Instead of your son being tainted by darkness, it's you. If I send you to them the darkness in you will spread to them I'm sorry."

"So...what I'm just gonna have to sit here on my ass, while my kid's in constant danger?!' I said frustration creeping into my voice.

Crowe frowned at me, "That is not what I said Yuuki." He rebuked and I winced remembering that I was in fact talking a literal God. He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand you are scared and frustrated but, I would appreciate it if you let me finish." He spoke quietly.

Ashamed I looked down and gave out a mumbled "sorry".

"Good, as you know there are many, many worlds out there in need of the keyblade masters. But, with the war and other factors there are barely in left, in fact even though I asked Chirithy to search we could find no trace of any descendants of the dandelions. So it seems that for now Riku, Kairi; and Sora are the only ones left."

At that Crowe began pacing again, almost restlessly so.

"However in our searches we have found a strange but, welcome phenomenon. Some worlds have in fact adapted to make up for the loss of a keyblade wielder and have been able to lock themselves from the darkness. This is where you come in Yuuki, they can save themselves but they can't do alone. So, I will be naming you my champion and sending you to help them until the darkness within you acclimatizes." He said.

"What do you mean by acclimatize?" I asked warily, at that Crowe gave a sad smile.

"I've always found that adults like us can bear the darkness in our hearts much better than children." He said softly and a part of me wondered just what he had seen during the keyblade war.

"So...once that's sorted out I can go to Riku and the others?"

"Yes, of course I don't intend to send you into this with nothing, I'd be quite the irresponsible God if I did nothing to help my champion." Crowe spoke and then grinned snapping his fingers.

I'll admit I yelped very loudly when a bright light shined from my body and nearly blinded me, on instinct I snapped my eyes close and didn't open them until I heard Crowe snickering. Cracking open one eye I looked down and saw that my clothes had changed.

Instead of my beat up and at this point extremely ragged clothes, I was wearing a sky blue coat that ended just a couple inches past my knees, and had instead of my beat up tennis shoes; a pair of sturdy boots. I also had a dark grey shirt with what looked a sigil on it, squinting I realized it was a stylized version of a crow. My pants seemed be the same but, the material was much sturdier and I noted a couple deep pockets. Finally I now had a pair of leather gloves on my hand, I supposed they would be better for gripping me weapon.

I spent a few minutes examining myself more and testing how the clothes felt, meanwhile Crowe just watched with a slight grin.

"I have more things for you Yuuki but, I am glad to see you like your new outfit." He snapped his fingers again and a lance appeared before me.

"This lance is like a keyblade, I can't actually grant you the power of a keyblade wielder because it is not my power to give. But, like a keyblade this weapon will grow in strength and evolve. Chirithy also has a few things to give you."

For awhile now I had to wonder who Chirithy exactly was as I hadn't seen anyone other than Crowe so I was pretty surprised to a see a cat...thing appear in a ball of light. It floated over to me and a couple of items poofed into existence.

"This item will help you blend in to the world's you go to." It said and I took the first item from it's hands, it was a silver bracelet with a small gem in the front. I immediately slipped it on because I would rather not get murdered in the first world I get to.

"And the other one?" I asked, the item looked like a marble but with blue, green and white hues to it. Holding it up to my eye I squinted at it and then blinked in shock. For a second I thought I saw the image of a golden feather and the splashing of water.

"It's a summon stone! That way you'll be able to call on help in case you get into trouble! That summons been with Crowe and I for a long time so I know if you ask they'll help." Chirithy said.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I was speaking with a talking cat with a cape.

"Wait...they?" I was about to ask before Crowe clapped his hands together and cut me off.

"Well I believe you're ready, you've already done so much Yuuki. I know without a doubt you will save these worlds. But even so I wish you good luck, you have the fate of the worlds in your hands now. Be brave and go forth."

At that the stained glass we were standing on collapsed, the last thing I saw as I was falling was Crowe's smile.

* * *

Translations:

Karasu: Crow

Sora and Kairi's last names are:

Kairi: Natsukawa meaning summer river

Sora: Amai meaning heavens, imperial sky


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god this took forever I am so sorry, writing this chapter was like pulling teeth.

But anyways! I changed my mind of the first world, sorry guys anyways we are now in the world of Final Fantasy 14!

Leodaire is actually my main who I play in the game and finally I introduced Asher \o/

For anybody who has maybe played the game I'm actually starting this after the main story I haven't fully decided on which patch I'm placing it in but it's probably between 3.2 and 3.3.

Also I'll be posting what Asher and Leo's gear is at the end of the chapter.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, it was to the feeling of something extremely cold on my back and I all but shrieked, jumping up only for me to lose my balance and pinwheel as I sank. Snow there was nothing but snow as far as I could see.

"Where did he drop me? What kind of world is this." I muttered looking around, and then as I was brushing snow off myself I noticed something. My clothes hadn't changed.

"Ohh kay was the whole you will adapt to the different world thing just for shits and giggles, and an excuse to get me new clothes or is something else going on here." I sighed and rubbed the back of neck cursing when I realized how cold my hands were even with the gloves.

Shivering slightly and not really knowing anything better to do I started walking hoping beyond hope that I would come across some sign of civilization. Of course it was just my luck that a blizzard started.

" _Okay, okay don't panic, panic leads to loss of body warmth for now I just gotta find like a cave or something to hole up into until it passes."_ I said in my mind despite hat I was, in fact starting to panic. Pulling my coat as close to me as I could I broke into a run getting exceedingly desperate to find shelter as the blizzard started setting in full force.

Come a few minutes later I could barely see a foot in front of me and I'm pretty sure half my body was numb.

"Fuck." I bit out as my legs gave out on me and I fell into the snow. So this was it huh, this was how I was going to die. I was going to freeze to death because the freaking God of my island decided not to outfit me with a warmer coat.

"Godsfuckingdamnit I have to move, I have to-" I tried to stagger to my feet only to immediately fall back over.

I attempted to start crawling but that failed too, the only thing I could do was lay on my side as the snow started covering me. I could feel my conscious drifting and just as I slipped into unconscious I thought I was saw a figure in the storm. Upon drawing closer I realized that I wasn't hallucinating as some part of a dying dream, there _was_ someone there!

"Help." I slurred out through numb lips and hoped with the last of my consciousness fading that the person saw that I was still alive and would rescue me, and then there was nothing.

When I next opened my eyes I expected to be in the afterlife, or at least what constituted for the afterlife in the Kingdom Hearts universe. What greeted me instead was the ceiling of a room. I tried to sit up which wound up being a terrible idea as pain shot through my whole body.

"Ghhk nnh." Was the only sound I could make through the pain as I flopped back down on the bed. Only to startle a minute later and let out another moan of pain as someone loomed over the bed without warning.

"Hm, didn't think you'd be awake yet usually the potions that Leo gave you puts someone out for a full two days."

Blinking slowly I stared up at a man, sunshine yellow hair framed his face and was tied up in a loose braid. As he leaned over me his bangs fell over his face and concealed what I thought to be a black eye patch, and an indifferent honey brown eye swept over from my prone form. Letting out a quiet hum the man backed away from and gave a sharp rap on the door of the room I was in.

"Oi Leo get in here, your patient is awake." The man said and leaned against the wall still watching me.

The door swung open and another man poked his head in, and gave a small smile.

"Thank the twelve! Asher and I weren't sure if you'd make when we found you in that blizzard." He said and as he approached me I felt my eyebrows climb to my hairline, the man had dark brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail but it was his eyes that caught my gaze.

They were red as in like a bloody red and paired with his odd clothes of which was a red top that looked like it wouldn't be out of place at a festival back home, a pair of fingerless gloves, black breeches; and long leather brown boots. ….Then again I couldn't really judge since I know I definitely looked out of place.

"Can you sit up and remove the blanket? I need to check and make sure you haven't gotten any frostbite." The man, Leo? Said.

I blanched a bit at that, because really for all I know I could be naked under the blanket. I at least knew for a fact that I was currently shirtless. At my reluctance the blonde haired man, Asher rolled his eyes and walked over yanking the blanket off of me causing me swear loudly at the sudden cold.

"Asher don't be so mean to the poor man, he nearly froze to death." Leo chided and Asher snorted.

"Leo the room is heated so much that even you're sweating." He muttered.

Leo huffed a sigh and began examining my body as me to flex my fingers and wiggle my toes to make sure I could move them.

"Good no frostbite I was quite worried when you were brought in but it looks like you've made a full recovery." Leo said smiling.

"Now then I think an introduction would be good don't you think?" He continued and then bowed. "My name is Leodaire Roulemet, the place you were brought to is a city called Ishgard but, the world you currently in is called Hydaelyn."

At that my mouth dropped out and a slightly panicked look came to my face, I knew I stood out but he knew I was from an another world?!

Asher walked up to Leodaire and gently cuffed the brown haired man upside the head. "Idiot did you forget? Most world's don't even know that others exist or as welcome as Hydaelyn is, you're going to send the man into a panic attack."

"Is...people coming from another world common in this world?" I asked.

"It's not exactly common but it does tend to happen sometimes, we're quite used to it honestly." Leodaire said. At the moment he glanced at the clock and let out a small yelp.

"Ah! I forgot Haurchefant wanted to meet me about something, I gotta go! Asher gil's on the table to get the man some new clothes and gear I'll see you later...Uh?" He said about hurry out the door before remembering he didn't ask my name.

"It's Yuuki, Koyama Yuuki." I said slightly dazed at this revelation, Leodaire gave me a beaming smile before rushing out the door of the room.

And now it was just me and Asher who looked distinctly unimpressed with me.

"Uh." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth, before Asher shook his head and tossed a bundle at me. Which I realized was my clothes. I was about to ask if he could turn around only to see that he was already facing the wall.

"So uh, Asher was it? Do you come from another world too?" I asked. Letting out a quiet hiss at my feet touched the cold floor as I struggled to get my pants on.

"Yes." He said and when I waited for him to say anything he continued "My homeworld is dead, I've lived on Hydaelyn for about eight years now."

I winced at that and spoke quietly, "Mine too I...was trying to find my son and his friends when were separated."

He let out a low hum and turned back to face me as I was struggling to get my shirt on, I froze for a second before realizing that the man had probably undressed me when he brought me in. But I could feel his gaze sweeping over my body it wasn't unwelcome I could tell there was interest it was just odd.

His gaze settled on my face and he raised one eyebrow, my confusion must have shown plainly because he said "On Hydalen mismatched eyes is usually only common to M'qiotes, it's quite rare on humans or hyurs as we call em.

Since Asher was still staring at me I decided to do the same to him, his clothes were strange to but not as strange as Leodaire's had been. He was wearing a long black and red jacket, almost like something you would see out of an old western film. His pants were black like Leodaire's was but I saw a strange patter near the hips, and he had a pair of thigh high boots that looks like almost they were from a science fiction movie.

As I shrugged my jacket on and began slipping on my boots Asher pushed off from the wall he had been leaning on and headed to the door.

"Alright you all set and settled? I'm gonna warn ya it's gonna be cold as shit once we get out there." He said with a smirk. I shrugged it's not like I could do anything about it, the sooner I got a better coat the better.

"Well then...Welcome to Ishgard." He said and opened the door.

* * *

Ok so the gear Leo is wearing was my first healer glamour

It's **Eastern Lord's togi**

 **Sailor brais**

 **Dodore boots**

For Asher it's

 **Wrangler's shirt**

 **Eastern Lord's trousers**

 **Allagan boots of aiming**

Things have mostly settled down job wise so I'm gonna try and get on a schedule for my writing.


End file.
